The News
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: Someone had to tell them, someone had to tell Camp Half Blood, what had happened to Percy and Annabeth. And of course, the crew on the Argo II chose me. The one who had known them both for years. This is when Nico Di'Angelo tells Chiron and Camp Half Blood, of what happened to Percy and Annabeth. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoO books or the characters.**

**This is set after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, when what's left of the seven and Nico, have to travel to Greece. But before the House of Hades. **

**Someone has to tell Chiron and Camp Half-Blood about Percy and Annabeth. Who better to tell them then the one person who knew them the best? Nico!**

**Nico's Pov**

I had to tell them. I had to tell Chiron and Camp Half-Blood, who were more then likely going to war, that Percy and Annabeth, their leaders and friends, fell into Tartarus. And everyone on the ship blamed themselves.

Leo, because of what happened at the Salt lake. Jason because he took Piper up and didn't come down fast enough. Frank, because he didn't/couldn't change into a bird or something and save them. Coach Hedge, says it's because he didn't blow up enough stuff. Hazel, has the same reason as me, because we didn't get there fast enough, so we could help. Piper, well Jason took her and she couldn't help.

We had discussed who would be the best person to tell camp Half-Blood that Percy and Annabeth had fallen, and Piper suggested that it should be the person who had known them both the longest, of course that was me. Even if I had hated Percy for about a year.

I had (of course) complained about it, then Hazel had said that she would come with me and introduce herself, and support me. But she had made it clear that I had to tell them.

So here I was, in the hallway, with Hazel and a gold drachma in my hand. We walked to a little fountain, that Leo had installed in case we needed to send an Iris Message.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood." I said, as I tossed the coin into the fountain.

The picture came up, with Chiron at the Camp fire. It was silent. But they hadn't noticed us yet.

I coughed. Everyone jumped. They turned to me.

"Nico!" Chiron yelled.

"Hey" I said.

"Where are you? And who's this lovely person with you? A demigod I presume?"

"I'm on the Argo II. And this is my Half sister, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Everybody started talking at once.

Chiron stamped his foot, "SILENCE" he yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hazel." He said.

"Hi" She said.

" Are you one of the seven?"

"Yes"

"Why's Nico on the Argo II?" Clarisse asked.

They all looked at me. But luckily Hazel saved me.

"Gaia captured him, after he went searching for the doors of death. she took him to Rome and used him as bait, so we would come and save him. We got him back and Percy and Jason defeated the twin giants, that were mentioned in the prophecy. And that's how he came aboard the Argo II." She said.

As she finished, Leo came rushing in, panting.

"Hazel, we need you on deck, like NOW!" He said.

They ran off.

I looked back towards the screen.

They were gaping at me.

"Well, so much for Hazel's help" I muttered.

"What about the oath?" Chris, son of Hermes asked me.

"Apparently the oath doesn't apply with Romans" Katie, daughter of Demeter said.

"I'm not sure if it does or not, but Hades or Pluto didn't break the oath either." I interrupted them.

"How?" Connor Stoll asked.

I shock my head.

"It's not my place to tell."

"So, Nico, why are you Iris-messaging us?" Chiron asked.

"I got voted to by the others" I said.

"Uh, what?" Travis Stoll, son of Hermes asked, confusion, clear on his face

I sighed.

"You need to promise, that you won't interrupt at any point in the story, until I'm finished." I told them.

The nodded their heads.

So then I told them. I told them about Percy's quest to Alaska with Frank and Hazel, I told them about the firing on New Rome. About those sprits that possessed Leo, Jason and Percy. About Percy and Jason's fight in Kansas. About Frank, Percy and Coach Hedge's adventure with Kate and Porkie in Atlanta. About Annabeth, Piper and Hazel's talk with Aphrodite and Leo, Frank and Jason's adventure to the war museum. About the fight with the Romans at Fort Sumter. About the Mediterranean and Jason and Piper's talk with Hercules and Acheloud. I told them about Rome and Hazel, Leo and Frank's adventure and Piper, Percy and Jason's. About Jason and Percy's fight against the twin giants.

I stopped. I needed to breath.

When I looked up again, I saw awe written all over their faces.

Then I told them about Annabeth's quest. And what exactly she did.

The Athens cabin looked so proud of their cabin leader at the point.

But then I told them about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. And what we had discovered about the Doors of Death and the House of Hades.

Everyone either had tears in their eyes, or were close.

I told them about my promise to Percy. And where we were right now.

"T Thank-you Nico, ffor telling us." Chiron stuttered.

I ended the Iris message, after telling them about the Romans.

I sighed and slid down the wall.

I put my head in my heads.

"What are we going to do without them?" I muttered.

**A/N Hey people, this is just a mini one-shot. **

_**IMPORTANT A/N READ!**_

**Ok, so I just found out that my 2 reading the books FanFictions got deleted. Which is stupid. So, now of course, I'm upset. **

**If any of you guys were fans of either;**

**Greeks and Romans read:MoA**

**or**

**Mortals and Demigods read: The Lightning Thief **

**and you want them back up, PM me, cuz I'm having a hard time deciding if I should or not.**

**Also, they are both up on Wattpad (I have the same username), so feel free to read them there as well. I was, sorry am in the middle of writing the next chapter for Mortals and Demigods read: The Lightning Thief.**

**Sorry about that rant like thing.**

**R&R**


End file.
